


the race to escape

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Hot n' Heavy! [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Embedded Images, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Sex, Read the tags!, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, this is smut!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: To save Coulson, Skye crashes an Escalade and Robbie Reyes shows up as the tow truck driver.They meet up, years later, after Daisy runs away from SHIELD and is grieving Lincoln.She and Robbie have their own demons, but decide to escape hell with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are for later on, that way readers can choose if they want to get invested in the story! This is set in season 1, hence the use of 'Skye'. The second chapter will be 'Daisy'. I intended this to be a T, maybe M work, however, the writing came out another way! Hope you enjoy! Warning that this will have very explicit sexual content when the 3rd chapter posts!  
> *read the tags! Very explict sexual content!*
> 
> Based off an imagine I did [here](https://whistlingwindtree.tumblr.com/post/171577697514/quakerider-fic-ideaimagine)!

The first thing Robbie Reyes noticed about her was that ass.

That, in of itself, was a miracle, considering he normally had no libido. Hosting a Spirit of Vengeance had that effect. But here he was, on the corner of 185th and Main, engine idling, openly staring.

She’d recognized the Canelo’s logo on his tow truck and had bent over into the front seat of her wrecked car, probably for her bag. Her skirt slid up her thighs and Robbie gripped the steering wheel as it rose higher and higher.

If she was his, he would be bending her over his car, his bed, his kitchen table, everywhere, to get what was between her legs.

The thought was was crude, and a flash of disgust accompanied the jolt of heat.

This wasn't him.

He exited the truck after a deep breath, slamming the door harder than necessary.

The woman straightened up and turned around, her dark hair whipping around a beautiful face. And when she smiled, Robbie's breath caught in his throat.

She was every dark fantasy he didn't know he had.

“You must be Robbie,” she extended her hand. At the sound of her husky voice, Robbie’s dick became alert.

“Keys,” he growled, ignoring her hand.

His brusque manner seemed to amuse her.

“You didn’t ask me my name,” she chided, rummaging in her purse. “What if you got the wrong girl?” She slipped him the keys, her hand lingering.

Robbie clenched his jaw as her soft fingers stroked his palm; what he'd give to have them exploring his body.

“I need my hand,” his gaze drifted to her lips. “Not your name.”

And Robbie briskly turned away, thinking about her mouth following everywhere her hands did.

* * *

 

“Damn, what’s his problem?” Skye muttered as he stalked off. So much for flirting to keep him in her favor.

Thanks to Victoria Hand, she was kicked off the Bus, but she needed to rescue Coulson. Fitzsimmons believed in her, she couldn’t _-wouldn’t-_ let them down.

She had a plan: follow the money to find that bastard Vanchat, and use his banker Rantham. That meant this damned mechanic would have to cooperate and drive her to Rantham’s place or crashing the SUV was a waste.

Still, she couldn’t help but admire his form in his work overalls, as his strong hands grasped the door for the Escalade.

Would he be rough, spanking her ass before fucking her, or would he be gentle, fingers trailing softly while he licked her pussy?

He suddenly looked up, mouth parting as if he'd guessed her thoughts.

Skye licked her lips, as her heart thudded. His eyes were raking over her body now and she felt exposed.

Her clit throbbed and she realized she liked it.

* * *

 

“What do you mean I have to drive her where she wants to go?” Robbie growled. “I'm just supposed to tow her truck to the shop!” He switched his cell phone to his other ear.

“Sorry Robbie,” Canelo didn't sound apologetic at all. “That's how it works with OnStar. You can clock out after you get her where she needs to go.”

Robbie bit back a curse. The last thing he needed was her in the cabin of the truck. His traitorous mind was already thinking about creative ways they could each other off.

“Everything okay?” Her voice was close by and he spun around.

“Just fine,” he lied, disconnecting the call. “Where do you need to go?”

“I was hoping you could help me with that,” she pouted, twirling a lock of hair. “I'm new working for Mr. Rantham and I don't know his address off the top of my head.” Her top shirt buttons were undone and Robbie's eyes drifted to the swell of her breasts. “Can you look it up for me? Please?”

“You want me to look up what now?” Robbie dragged his eyes back to her face as she blinked innocently.

Skye smiled, tossing her hair and leaned in, exposing more of her cleavage. “Mr. Rantham’s address,” She reached out and stroked his arm. “Help me with this and maybe we can get a drink tomorrow?”

Robbie's mouth pulled in a flat line as he realized what she was doing. She thought him insignificant, just some blue-collar worker who'd jump at the chance to go out with her.

“Don't touch me.” His voice was soft but cutting. “And you can button up your shirt.”

Skye gasped. "What the-?” But her fingers were already doing just that.

“Cut the bullshit.” Robbie was feeling foolish now. “Tell me the truth or I'm leaving your ass right here.”

“I work for a super-secret spy agency and it's a matter of life and death?”

Robbie made a sound of disgust. “Yeah. Good one.” He moved to get the address because clearly, she was desperate, with that dumbass story.

Skye smirked, following him.

And Ward thought she couldn't be a secret agent.

* * *

 

The drive to Rantham's mansion took them across town into the Hills, an exclusive community with multi-million dollar homes and sparkling swimming pools.

Robbie rebuffed her attempts at conversation, because every time she spoke or laughed, it was like a stroke on his dick. He dropped her off, and drove away, happy to be rid of her.

He was thankful for Canelo's offer to go straight home because he since he met that girl- Skye was the name she'd signed- he had a hard problem that needed attention.

Gabe wasn't home yet, so he stripped and headed to the shower, anxious to be alone. Since he'd had the Rider, sex never crossed his mind. Now, all he could think about was a tight black skirt riding up Skye's thighs, and fucking her from behind.

He moaned, stroking himself in the shower, thinking about her sucking him off while he pulled her hair. Would she drink all his cum or want it splattered on her face? He orgasmed hard, fantasizing that she'd suck it all down the first time, then make him hard again and want it sprayed on her breasts and nipples.

He took longer in the shower, needing the scalding water to melt away the want.

Every nerve ending was sensitive, and as he dried himself and changed clothes, Robbie felt his cock come to life again.

What the hell?

He needed to drive to get her out of his mind.

* * *

 

He raced up to the Hills, the hairpin turns and dips in elevation were a challenge for him and the Hell Charger. How ironic he was going to race when he died, doing the thing he loved the most.

The thought of that night always made him anxious, and he shifted gears, accelerating, and pushing his Charger to the limit. And almost crashed into a sleek black Lamborghini that was stalled in the road.

"Dumbass," he muttered, blaring his horn. Probably some rich asshole with more money than they could spend. Just as well. American muscle beat European imports any day.

He'd barely passed the Lambo when their driver blasted their horn back at him. Robbie stuck his hand out the window and gave his middle finger as he sped away.

* * *

 

Skye's mouth dropped open when she saw the driver that almost crashed into her, had the audacity to flip her the bird. In his old Grandpamobile. 

Today was a clusterfuck.

She'd gotten kicked off the team, then had that fiasco at Rantham's estate, while impersonating Agent May of all people. And she still had on that fucking bracelet that prevented her from hacking.

Temper ricochetting, Skye revved her engine and sped after the old school car. The end of the street was in less than a quarter of a mile and there was no other traffic.

She was going to smoke this bastard.

* * *

 

One moment Robbie was driving, thinking how relaxing it was, just him and Lucy. The next, he heard an ominous roar as the black Lambo appeared out of nowhere.

Oh, they wanted to play?

But he didn't even have a chance to shift gears when they sped up and overtook him, giving him the one-fingered salute with a jaunty beep of their horn.

"Oh, hell no!" Robbie wasn't going to let that fancy car beat his baby. Not today. He wasn't ashamed to say he let out a little hellfire as he gunned the engine, and he smirked, overtaking the sports car.

But that driver must have had their own deal with a devil, as their engine roared, and shot off, leaving him in its wake.

“Son of a bitch!” Robbie cursed. He’d never been beaten in a street race. Ever.

He skidded to a halt when the Lamborghini pulled to the side of the road, and the driver exited, slamming the door.

"Skye?" He was surprised, and aroused. Her clothes were different, an all black leather outfit, cinched at the waist with a belt, and aviator sunglasses. His dick throbbed and decided to make an appearance and he hastily adjusted his pants.

"Fancy seeing you again," she called, as she walked over. "And your car from the 1920's."

"It's 1969," Robbie drank in the sight of her. He didn’t think he’d see her again. And to have her exit that sports car? This was a wet dream come to life.

"I need a ride," Skye opened his passenger door. "I have the address this time."

"Wait? What?” Robbie's eyes dipped to her hips and ass as she settled in. “And leave the Lambo right there?"

She took off her sunglasses, and when she looked him right in the eye, he froze.

Shit, she was beautiful.

"I need to sorta rescue my boss? That life or death thing I was telling you about?"

 _Am I dreaming this?_ Robbie thought she seemed sane, but she was dead serious talking to him. As if he was one to judge other people’s mental state.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" he blurted.

“You know what they say,” she grinned, putting her shades back on. “Drive it like you stole it.”

And Robbie pulled off, thinking this was the worst best decision he ever made.

* * *

 

Her cell phone rang as he sped off, someone named Ward on the line. Skye's voice got soft, almost girlish, and Robbie remembered his past life and a girl with green eyes and auburn hair who’d sound the same way when he called.

But that was gone, burned away with the deal with the Ghost Rider.

He clenched his jaw, remembering late night drives after tutoring in Calculus, the scent of vanilla always on her and the taste of chocolate cake.

It was painful, how naive he’d once been. How needy he was, wanting to be loved.

“Everything okay?” Skye spoke up, hesitatingly.

“No.” Robbie’s mouth twisted.

Regret slammed into him. He didn’t have much, not coming from his neighborhood. But it was enough, and he’d been happy. His brother, and Lisa, and his car. Gabe would go to college and he would work at Canelo’s.

Now he was a monster.

His face crumpled, but he rallied, taking a deep breath. “It’s not important. Let’s get you where you need to go.”

He shifted gears, speeding off.

Always racing, always needing to escape.

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Skye forgot about that mechanic after he dropped her off. Seeing Raina and punching her in the face had that effect.

Coulson and the team needed her and dammit, it felt good to belong. To make a difference, be useful.

That was more important than brooding eyes and strong hands that made her think of dark, wicked nights.

But then everything went to shit, over and over and _over_ again; she should've expected it.

Ward betrayed them. 

She found her parents and they were batshit crazy.

Friends died. Because of her.

Lincoln sacrificed himself. For her.

Love was a pain, a raging fire that consumed, burning everything in its wake. It never gave, only existed to take. 

Love was a lie. An enemy. 

She didn't deserve it. 

She only deserved death.

 

 

* * *

 

Robbie forgot about that girl with the bright smile and round ass after that. His uncle getting sent to prison had that effect.

Gabe needed him, and dammit, his tío had made it look so easy. With the doctor's appointments, school visits, and running a household. He picked up a second job at El Monte's junkyard and dropped out of school. What did a  GED matter when his baby brother needed to eat now?

And at night, he remembered thick thighs and a bright laugh that made him think of forever.

But love was a mere illusion. Why did he think he deserved more?

Death was the only real thing in life.

And it was his job to hand it out to those who deserved it. 

 

* * *

**El Monte's junkyard, years later**

Robbie recognized her by that husky voice. Or rather, his dick did.

“Excuse me?” a feminine voice called out in the night. And just like that, a flash of heat coursed through him, and his cock was at half mast.

But he was packing away for his night job, the job that sated the demon in him.

“Yard’s closing,” he replied, as he walked into the junkyard. A cloud passed over the moon, obscuring the woman’s features. All he could make out was a hat, and heavy chains on her neck glinting in the moonlight. “To sell a junker, call the number on the gate.”

“I’m not here for that,” she feigned politeness.“Um, what did you say your name was?”

“Robbie,” he replied, dryly.

And after he’d revealed himself, the cloud was gone, and in the moonlight, he recognized her features from that day.

But she didn’t recognize him.

He seethed because he'd never gotten her out of his head.

“So, you got the devil inside you, too?” he challenged her.

But even so, when they fought that night, with punches, and kicks and flying car parts, Robbie held back.

He even held the Ghost Rider back, when she wanted to die.

“Do it,” she’d whispered. “I deserve it.”

He’d watched her, him and the Ghost Rider. And he’d made sure they walked away.

* * *

 

But the next day, she had the audacity to show up at his job.

Robbie wanted to shake her.

He had a mortgage to pay, utility bills and tuition for Gabe,  and here she was, fucking with his job?

If he got his hands on her, he was spanking her ass till it blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, Critical Abuse, for helping me recover this chapter! *hugs*

* * *

Robbie was having dark thoughts, of pinning her arms behind her back and pushing her face down on the hood of her van, then showing her what happened to nosy girls with smart mouths.

But then she mentioned his baby brother, and every sensual thought evaporated, as his anger ignited.

“Robbie,” Canelo called, interrupting. “We’re off to drop the GT in Palm Desert.”

“Take all the time you need,” Robbie replied, not taking his eyes off Daisy.

The door clanged shut, and Robbie clenched his jaw.

“Now you,” his eyes glowed amber, as he lunged towards her. “You shouldn't have mentioned my brother.”

“Wait!” Daisy took a cautious step back. “It doesn't have to go this way.”

“Oh yeah?” Robbie pulled off a muffler from a nearby car and ignited it with Hellfire. “And which way should it go?”

“How about we talk?” Daisy pleaded, raising her hands defensively. “We’re on the same side here.”

Robbie scoffed. “You bring up my brother and now wanna talk about sides?”

“This isn't you,” Daisy blurted. “You're not like this.”

Robbie huffed a laugh at the certainty in her voice, lowering his weapon.

“You don’t know shit about me, chica.” He moved towards her, and she walked back till he had her caged against the wall. “If you did, your ass wouldn’t still be here.” He raised the iron to her face, curious what she’d do.

“I remember you helping me with a crashed Escalade years ago." Daisy tentatively touched his chest. "Then taking me to save someone. Someone I care about.” Daisy’s breathing hitched as she thought of Coulson. “You’re a good man, Robbie. And I see how you love your brother.” She blinked back tears.

Robbie’s chest tightened as he gazed into her eyes, thinking about how he'd let Gabe down. And now he had a girl who was all heart, crying in front of him.

What type of monster was he?

The muffler fell to the floor with a clatter and they both jumped.

“I'm not a good man,” he confessed. “Far from it.” Lifting his hand, he stroked her bottom lip. “I'm actually bad.” He moved closer till his lips were at her ear. “Now what?”

He was dangerously close and Daisy welcomed the challenge. She opened her mouth, and darting her tongue out, she slowly licked then sucked his finger.

Her gaze heated when he inhaled sharply. “I'm not good, either.” And she bit him.

Robbie gasped, blood rushing straight to his dick, and his hands drifted to her hips. He bent his head and kissed the pulse at her neck.

“Show me,” Robbie grazed his teeth on her soft skin.

“Let's go back to your place,” Daisy whispered, pulling him closer, and pressing against his hardness.

Robbie nodded, nuzzling her neck.

She pushed him off. “I have your address, Reyes. See you in a bit.”

Robbie didn’t reply, he was too caught up staring at her ass as she walked away.

She was playing him, again, he knew, but he didn't care. Not when his dick had a mind of its own.

Nothing wrong with a little escape.

* * *

She was supposed to be on her way, but Daisy was kneeling in her van, in a state of sheer terror.

It wasn’t about meeting Reyes; she didn’t care about him, not really. She was more curious if he could fuck her as hard as he could fight her.

Might be a good distraction.

But right now, she was soaked in a cold sweat, rifling through her belongings, searching for a drawstring SHIELD bag. Bundled in it, was all she had left of Lincoln. 

It wasn’t much- a grey hoodie that reached mid-thigh, the arms so long she had to fold them up, a soft cotton college t-shirt she would sometimes sleep in, and a mismatched pair of his tube socks. She choked on a sob. It was her fault the socks were mismatched; she’d taken two pairs from him, but she’d lost one of each side.

“This can’t be happening,” Daisy wiped her face, as she ransacked every nook and cranny.

She started crying in earnest when she found an old mascara tube that had rolled under the passenger seat, forgotten by time.

“Worthless.” She was finding crap from years and years ago, but not a large bag that had the only things from her dead boyfriend.

“Why are you like this?” Daisy berated herself, flinging the mascara against the window. It bounced off and fell to the floor, rolling under the seat again.

“Stupid.” She buried her head in her hands. “Why are you so completely and utterly stupid?”

Lincoln wouldn’t want her talking to herself like that, but he wasn’t here, was he?

The van started vibrating, and she realized she was losing control of powers. Like everything in her life.

* * *

Daisy parked a couple houses away from Robbie’s place, and slung her backpack over her shoulder, as she stalked to his front door. With the mood she was in, she probably shouldn’t be seeing him, but she didn’t give a damn.

His house was small but neat, in a charming pale blue color and cunning ironwork shutters. He took good care of the yard, she noticed as she picked the front door lock.

“What's up?” she greeted, striding in his house like she helped pay the mortgage. He was in the kitchen cooking and her stomach growled at the smell of food on the stove.

He’d changed out of his work clothes and was wearing a grey hoodie and jeans.

Her temper ignited.

Why did Robbie Reyes, serial killer with an obnoxious car, get to be alive? And did this fucker think this was a date?

“Where’s your bedroom?” she glowered.

His eyes tracked her movements. “Um- the second door on the-” Robbie began, but she was already stomping off.

“House is only that big,” she cut him off, and then slammed into his room, the sound echoing.

Robbie blinked. What was happening?

He’d reheated leftover spaghetti sauce from Sunday dinner, and made fresh pasta in case she wanted to eat. He’d even picked up garlic bread from the grocery, the freshly made type from the bakery section, not the frozen ones he normally bought.

He pulled off his oven mitts and after making sure the stove and oven was off, he followed her, cautiously entering his room.

She'd drawn the blackout drapes, and after his eyes adjusted, he made her out in the darkness.

“You okay?” he asked hesitantly. She was sitting on his bed, looking lost, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

She started when she heard his voice, and the fury on her face when she saw him was palpable.

Robbie was having second thoughts now. “I feel like you don't want to be here.”

“You think I came here for your 'feelings'?” Daisy used air quotes on the last word, glaring at him.

Robbie searched her face, as he closed the door behind him.

“Why are you here?” he asked, serious.

“Not for your conversation skills, that's for damn sure.”

Robbie tried to bring up the memory of Skye, and couldn't.

Skye no longer existed, it was only Daisy in front of him.

“Seems like I need to take over,” Daisy got up, the chains at her neck jingling. “Can I do that? So we’re not here forever?”

Robbie nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Take off your hoodie.”

“But-”

“Take off your fucking hoodie.” She calmly spoke over him. “Right now.”

His eyes widened but he obeyed, his hair rumpled as he pulled the clothes over his head, his brown skin glowing.

He moved to his belt, unbuckling it.

“Did I tell you to do that?” Daisy’s voice was soft.

Robbie's hands faltered. Shit. She was serious about this.

“You already started.” She moved a step closer. “Go on.”

He tried again and when she nodded, he took his pants and boxers off, and soon he was naked in front of her, his cock swollen.

Daisy smirked, trailing her fingers on his chest, down his stomach to the wisps of hair at his navel.

He inhaled, his cock surging towards her.

Her fingers continued, and she glided on him, feeling his hot length in her hand.

“Is this mine?” her eyes glowed as she circled him.

He nodded, his lips parting.

“I can't hear you.” Daisy stroked his length.

“Yes,” he breathed, as she used both hands. He bit his lip, thrusting when she tightened her hold.

“Yes, who?”

“Daisy,” he rasped. “Yes, Daisy. It's yours.”

Daisy’s heart thudded seeing him like this. It wasn't enough. She wanted him exposed, and vulnerable.

“If I need a hard dick, I can have yours?” Daisy’s hands were stroking him with long even strokes. “This cock belongs to me?”

“Yes,” Robbie bit his lip. “Anytime.”

He was starting to leak pre-cum, and she smeared it all over, so she was able to stroke him smoothly.

“So you bring home random strangers to fuck?”

“No.” He placed his hands over hers. “Only you.”

Daisy’s clit hummed. “Why me?”

“I’ve been thinking about you, since we met,” Robbie confessed, closing his eyes as Daisy increased the pace. “Fucking you everywhere, filling you with my cum.”

Daisy’s nipples hardened at his words.

She didn't like giving head, but she sank to her knees, eager to taste him, to continue this game.

She closed her eyes and licked the tip of his dick, and when he gasped out loud, she sucked it. It was hers after all.

Soon the only sounds were of her hungrily sucking his cock as she stroked him faster and his needy moans.

“I’m close,” Robbie cried out. "I need to cum. Please.”

Daisy bobbed on his cock, taking him as far down her throat as she could, and she was rewarded by spurt after spurt of hot cum in her mouth.

She sucked him dry, drinking all of him as he cried out in Spanish. He dropped to his knees, hugging her as she fell into him.

“Sorry,” he panted. “I didn't mean-”

“It’s okay,” Daisy murmured, holding him tight. It was the first thing she’d said that wasn’t tinged with anger.

Robbie closed his eyes. He was such a bastard. She didn't even orgasm, but she was holding him after sucking him off.

“What makes you cum?” he kissed her neck.”Tell me.”

Daisy shivered. “Honestly? Nothing. Only when I'm by myself, and it takes a while.”

“What do you think about?” Robbie persisted.

Daisy stilled.

No way could she share those fantasies. Of being tied down and spanked, fucked hard and used.

“I gotta go,” she whispered, standing up. “I don't think this was a good idea.”

“Wait!” Robbie picked up his underwear and hastily stepped into them. “You need someplace to shower?”

Daisy’s eyes widened, her earlier softness gone. “The hell are you trying to say?”

“Nothing,” Robbie raised his hands defensively. “I'm just saying if you need someplace to shower or do laundry-"

The push she gave him sent him to the floor.

“You think I'm some kind of whore?” she snarled. “Give you a blowjob and I can stay the night at your place?”

Daisy grabbed her jacket, more angry at herself than him, because dammit, the idea of sleeping under a roof with a bed and hot water sounded heavenly.

God, she could probably shampoo her hair and shave properly.

She choked on a sob; how pathetic she’d become.

“Not one damn word,” she cried, taking her backpack that had a change of clothes and toiletries.

“Daisy,” Robbie called out, desperate. “Wait! Please.”

The way he said her name, was the only reason she stopped.

“Gabe’s coming back tonight,” Robbie continued. “But then he's away for the weekend.”

“You think I'm going to be your sex toy for the weekend?” Daisy glared.

Robbie’s brow wrinkled in confusion. Her anger was palpable, and her eyes shooting sparks echoed the rage he felt whenever the Ghost Rider took over.

It was consuming her, drowning the good person he knew she was. He’d seen her soul after all.

“I can be yours,” Robbie stepped towards her slowly. “If you want.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, not even deigning to answer and Robbie had a breathtaking flash of intuition of what she wanted. What she needed.

“Daisy,” Robbie called out when she was at the door.

She halted.

“Be here on Friday night.” Robbie’s voice was soft but firm. “Not a minute after 8 pm. Or I'll have to punish you.”

Daisy’s hand trembled on the door knob, before slamming out without a backward glance.

Robbie shook his head.

She’d probably be late just to provoke him.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final warning, to read the tags! this is really very sexually explicit!

* * *

 

Daisy showered at the 24-hour gym she had a membership to and tried to shave the best she could in the tiny stall, with memories of SHIELD haunting her. The shower was just like the ones on the Bus, and on Base, and the one time she and Lincoln tried having sex in it, he hit his head on the shower head and they collapsed in giggles.

Her tears mingled with the hot spray.

Were May and Coulson worrying?  Was Fitz arguing with Jemma about finding her? Was Mack sad, and Yoyo cheering him up?

Would they ever understand her leaving was for the best?

“It's for your own good, you guys,” she muttered as she exited the shower.

Trip, Andrew, Lincoln. The destruction at the Playground. It was all on her. She was so weak, letting Hive get to her.

She dried and dressed quickly, deciding against the dark makeup she’d been choosing lately or any of her heavy chains. She didn’t feel like hiding.

She toyed with the idea of being late just to piss Robbie off but truth be told, she was fed up with fast food and being alone and maybe Robbie had cooked again.

She wasn't disappointed.

His front door was unlocked, and she could smell the food as soon as she entered.

Like the last time, he was in the kitchen, looking nothing like the killer she met that night at the junkyard.

Lincoln was a healer, she thought as she pushed aside the memory of him in those blue scrubs.

“How come food isn’t ready?” Daisy threw her backpack on the couch, all bravado.

“Because you're early,” Robbie shot back.

Daisy flushed. He was right. The clock on the microwave blinked 7:40.

“What are you making?” Daisy asked grudgingly.

“Just macaroni and cheese,” Robbie looked embarrassed. “But it’s from scratch. I gotta get paid before I go food shopping again.”

They were two of a kind,  Daisy realized. Powered people on the edge of society, alone, and just getting by.

She blinked away the wetness that came to her eyes. “I love mac and cheese.” She sidled up to Robbie, ashamed that she’d been so harsh. “Where’s Gabe this weekend?” she continued, hoping to make conversation. “Something for school, huh?”

“Let’s not talk about my brother,” Robbie’s face shuttered. “The less you know, the better.”

Daisy blinked, swallowing the sting of rejection, and turned away from him. She walked over to the pictures on the mantle and pretended to study them as she gathered her thoughts.

For a split second, smelling the fresh food in the air, and the echo of Robbie’s voice in the kitchen, she’d felt like maybe she could make a friend.

Belong somewhere, even for a short time. Not just to escape.

But why would she deserve that, after betraying SHIELD? And Lincoln?

She bent her head, taking deep breaths to steady herself.

When she turned around, Robbie was staring at her, a frown on his face. “You okay?”

“Of course,” she lied with a smile. “Why wouldn't I be?”

Robbie’s frown deepened.

“I’d be better after I try your food,” she continued. “Where're the plates? I can set the table-"

And so she chatted on, filling the silence, a technique she’d learned as a foster kid. As long as she appeared happy, no one really ventured deeper.

She was exclaiming how pretty his dishes were when she felt his breath by her ear, and his hand at her back.

“Sure you alright?”

“If you stop bothering me, I'd be fan-fucking-tastic.” She moved away.

The food was finally plated and they were about to sit when with a pulse and a hiss, the power went out.

“What in the world?” Daisy exclaimed. “You get blackouts around here?”

“Yeah, when the weather’s bad,” Robbie replied, his tone cautious.

Daisy knew she felt a pulse in her bones, was it an EMP?

Who cares, she decided. She was hungry.

“Got any candles in this place?” she asked. “Or do we have to use your head?”

He chuckled, the sound rusty, and Daisy shoved away the tendrils of happiness that she made him laugh. He didn't want to get close to her. She was going to eat, fuck him, then leave.

No time for feelings.

* * *

 

“You alright?” Robbie asked again when she was uncharacteristically silent as she lit the candles.

“Just hungry,” she replied, telling a partial truth. “Fast food gets old.”

“With your powers, you can be rich,” Robbie observed. “How come you're living in a van?”

“How come you’re living in this shitty neighborhood working two crappy jobs?” Daisy retorted.

Robbie stared at her, trying to see past the anger that always seemed to bubble up.

“I guess I looked for that.” He dipped his head in apology.

Daisy turned away, pushing away the guilt at being rude,  and resumed lighting the rest of the candles.

* * *

 

“The food is good,” Daisy murmured, hoping to break the ice. It wasn't Robbie's fault she was a mess. The flickering light was soft, romantic even and Robbie looked hauntingly beautiful in the candlelight.

The shadows danced on his face, softening the harsh planes and angles and she remembered how he lost control as he orgasmed and his soft moans.

He looked up as she was staring and Daisy blushed but didn’t turn away.

“Come here,” his eyes heated as he watched her.

Daisy, who was about to take a bite of food, frowned.

“Come. Here.” Robbie repeated. The house was preternaturally quiet in the blackout, and his gravelly voice seemed to echo.

Her breathing hitched, but she obeyed, standing up.

“Sit on my lap,” he continued when she was in front of him.

She pulled her food over, and after hesitating, did as she was told.

“You can eat, now.” Robbie murmured in her ear.

She wriggled to get comfortable, and he pulled her closer.

She was trying to not shovel the food in her mouth, Robbie realized.

“Want me to get you some more?” Robbie asked.

She glared. “Can you stop being nice? It's doesn't go with your whole vengeance vibe.”

Robbie shook his head, as he placed his hand on her thigh.

The candlelight cast a soft glow and Robbie’s thoughts grew darker as he felt her ass on him and inhaled her scent. She smelled clean, like soap, but he wanted her sweaty, smelling of sex and his cum.

He placed both hands on Daisy’s hips and slid under her top.

“Take off your shirt.” His hands were gripping her waist tightly.

“But-” she turned, frowning.

“Take off your fucking shirt,” Robbie echoed her words from the last time. “Before I rip it off.”

“Maybe I want you to,” Daisy’s eyes were vivid in the candlelight.

Robbie let out a shuddering breath. They were two of a kind. His hand snaked under her clothes, and he pulled her top off.  She wasn’t wearing a bra, and his cock pulsed when he saw her nipples in the candlelight.

He trailed his fingers on her breasts, cupping them and pulling her dark nipples, till they were hard and jutting out.

He kissed her neck, and when she moaned, he bit her. “Take off everything else.”

Her hands fumbled at the button for her jeans, while he continued to play with her nipples. He finally helped her take them off, and soon she was naked, sitting on his lap while he was fully clothed.

“No clothes for you when you come over,” Robbie wasn't thinking about food anymore as his hand found its way between her legs.

“Who says I'm coming back.”

Robbie’s hand stilled. “What's off the table?”

“No feelings.” Daisy pushed her plate away. “Nothing soft. Or sweet.” Robbie’s black hair gleamed such a contrast to the sandy blonde she loved.

“Something hurt you. I'm sorry.” Robbie gazed steadily at her.

“What did I _just_ say?” Daisy’s mouth twisted. “I didn't come here for this.” She scrambled off Robbie’s lap and picked her clothes off the floor.

Robbie was momentarily distracted by her bending over. “Wait, why are you upset?” He rose from the table.

“None of your damn business,” Daisy clutched her clothes. “I'm here to forget. Not be on a date. Or make friends.” And she stormed off to his room to put her clothes back on.

“What the hell do you want me to do?” Robbie took a couple of candles and followed her.

“For fuck’s sake, do you need directions?” Daisy snapped. “Fuck me. Use me. Help me forget.”

Robbie felt a dark thrill at her words; he’d like nothing more. He placed a candle on his dresser, then the other one at his nightstand. The flickering light was perfect for her gorgeous body, and he was doing his level best not to stare.

“How do I know if I go too far?”

“Do you want a safe word?” Daisy asked sarcastically as she watched him move about his room.

“I want you on your knees,” Robbie’s voice was soft, as he faced her.

Daisy rolled her eyes, then knelt. “Now what?”

Robbie’s breathing grew shallow. “Crawl.”

Her eyes widened, she hadn't expected that.

“Pick a safe word.” Robbie realized they needed one with all the filthy thoughts swirling in his mind.

“Macaroni,” she said, her mouth briefly curving upward.

Robbie tried not to smile back, she seemed to get angry whenever he grew soft.

“Don’t make me ask again, chica.” Robbie pulled off his shirt. “I’ve been wanting to spank your ass since I first saw it.”  

She tossed her hair, and sat back on her heels, watching as he disrobed.

“Crawl your ass here to suck my cock,” he finally said, when he was naked. “Or ask permission to get up.”

“Can I get up?” Daisy asked hesitatingly.

Robbie thought about it. “No.”

Daisy narrowed her eyes. “You're a bastard, you know that?”

“I'm a lot of things, chica, but I knew my parents.” Robbie bit his lip so he wouldn't smile.

But as always, since they met, they were at cross purposes. As soon as he mentioned parents, her mouth flattened, and she looked away.

“ _Lo siento,_ ” Robbie switched to Spanish so she wouldn't get irritated by him saying sorry. “ _Ven._ ”

She looked confused, but then he reached out his hand to help her up.

“You remember the safe word, right?” Robbie murmured, as he embraced her and stroked her back.

She nodded in his chest, and he squeezed her tighter, his hands drifting to her hips.

“Bend over.” Robbie guided her, so she was face down on the bed, her ass in the air.

She’d barely gotten comfortable, when Robbie massaged her rear, then smacked it, her flesh bouncing.

“What the fuck!” Daisy yelped, not expecting it.

“When you’re in my bedroom,” Robbie spanked her again, the sound echoing. “You obey me.” He smoothed her skin, before another one and she moaned. “When I tell you to crawl.” Another crack, harder. “You fucking crawl.”

Her skin was heated now, and even in the flickering candlelight, he could make out how red her skin was.

He spread her legs, and sure enough, her cunt was soaked.

They both gasped when he slid a finger into her wet hole.

“Robbie,” Daisy's hand slid between her legs to touch her clit. “Fuck me.”

But Robbie’s eyes were on her asshole. He added another finger in her pussy, enjoying the sounds she made.

“Spank me,” she begged. “Make it hurt.”

Robbie palmed her ass with his free hand but instead ran a finger down her crease.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Daisy turned around.

Robbie pulled his fingers out her pussy, smearing her juices on her rosebud. “I can make it hurt.”

“I've never done that.” Daisy wriggled.

“Good.” Robbie grabbed a condom, and tore the wrapper off, and sheathed himself, then found a bottle of lube. “Remember the safeword okay?” He squirted a liberal amount on his cock. “This ass is mine. Only I get to fuck it.”

“But-"

She didn't finish because Robbie penetrated her.

“It's just the tip.” He moaned as she gasped at the invasion.

“It hurts,” Daisy gritted her teeth at the sting.

He reached and played with her pussy, finding her clit and when she moaned, he sank another inch of his cock into her ass.

She groaned in pain so he stopped, and began to ease out.

“Wait! I can take it.”

“Turn around,” he ordered her, suddenly angry that she was in pain but wanted more. He'd give her pain all right.

He pulled off the condom and as soon as she faced him, he straddled her, his dick in her face. It was an angry red dripping with precum.

“Suck,” Robbie ordered, and he thrust into her mouth as soon as she opened it.

She tried moving but he tangled his hands in her hair and held her in place.

“This is how I want you,” Robbie waited a moment before he shoved his cock deeper and she gagged. “Choking on my dick. Take it.”

He started fucking her throat, and tears sprang to her eyes. Good.

He pulled out, his cock glistening with her spit and his precum. “Safe word?”

“I'm not a little bitch like you,” Daisy retorted, pushing him off her, and got on her knees. “Now fuck my mouth like you own it.”

Robbie’s chest tightened. She was being reckless, not caring about herself. Just like the night, she begged him to kill her.

Now she wanted to hurt and feel pain, and he really was a bastard because he wanted to give it to her. Good thing this is only for a weekend, he thought. Letting himself go with her could get addictive.

“Hands behind your back,” Robbie said when she was on kneeling in front of him.

She clutched his thighs and tongued the slit on the tip of his dick.

“Daisy,” Robbie groaned.

She sucked his cock, hollowing her cheeks, and Robbie slid further in till he hit her throat.

“Relax, breathe.” He stroked her cheeks. “Take some more? Or do I have to shove it in?”

She moaned on his cock, and one of her hands slid between her legs. So she liked dirty talk.

“You like choking on my dick?” Robbie’s hands went back to her hair.

She nodded, and he shoved all the way down her throat, holding her head when she struggled to breathe through her nose.

“I'm going to fuck your throat like it's your cunt.” Robbie’s thoughts were getting filthier. “Like you're my cunt.”

Daisy's hand moved faster between her legs.

“Are you my cunt, Daisy?” Robbie was fucking her throat. “Say yes."

Her mouth slid off his dick, as she orgasmed, moaning loudly, her eyes fluttering shut.

Robbie looked down and when he saw she had three fingers in her pussy, he sprayed the first blast of cum on her face.

She opened her eyes,  sticking her tongue out and Robbie made sure to feed her the rest of his semen and she lapped it all up, grateful for his offering.

She finished cleaning up Robbie's softening dick with her mouth, then they fell down, gasping.

“That was fucking amazing,” Daisy was breathing heavily, her voice raspy.

Robbie groaned, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. “We’re going to hell.”

“Aw, poor baby,” Daisy teased him, bringing him to lay on her chest. “It'll be a fun ride.”

Robbie remained silent, guilt seeping in.

Daisy began rubbing his back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She closed her eyes when he sighed.

“You said you sold your soul to the devil," Daisy spoke up. "You really believe that, huh?”

“Yeah.” He curled into her. “For vengeance. I’m not a good person.”  

The stark loneliness in his voice echoed what she felt in her heart.

“And where I go, death follows,” Daisy said. “I hurt the people around me.”

Robbie lifted his head and studied her tear-streaked face in the flickering candlelight. “I hurt you. _Lo_ _siento.”_

She looked down at him and stroked his mouth. “ _Lo siento?”_ she repeated.

“I'm sorry.” Robbie held his breath, awaiting her wrath.

She smiled wickedly instead. “How to say ‘lick me’ in Spanish?”

Robbie's eyes gleamed as he untangled himself. “You’re staying the weekend, right?” He leaned down, and kissed her lips, gently, then stopped when he had a sudden realization.

He’d spanked her, had his dick in her ass, and her mouth, and hadn’t kissed her yet.

“Open.”  Robbie brushed his lips against hers, delicately. “Let me in.”

Their noses bumped, and Daisy giggled when his mustache tickled her, and he captured her mouth with his, hoping to get some of her happiness, too.

“You taste-” Daisy wrinkled her brow, breaking their kiss. “Like, sweet?” She shyly kissed him again. It was so different to Lincoln.

Robbie bit her lower lip. “I was drinking horchata when making dinner. I’ll bring you some when I’m done.”

“Done what?” Daisy tentatively touched his hair. It was surprisingly softer than it looked.

He didn’t answer, he kissed her neck and then her nipples, and when she moaned, writhing, he sucked on them some more.

Daisy spread her legs, expecting him to want to fuck, but instead, he trailed kisses down her stomach and till he got between her legs.

And right on time, in a flash, the power came on. It didn’t break the mood, in fact, it heightened it.

When Daisy saw Robbie’s dark head between her pale thighs, she gripped the sheets, and wantonly parted her legs more. And when Robbie saw Daisy’s freshly shaved pussy, wet from her earlier orgasm, and the pink folds as she opened up more to him, he groaned.

He licked her gently, at first, but Daisy wasn’t above giving directions.

“Suck my clit. And put a finger in,” she panted, her head rolling side to side.

He tongued her first, and she gasped aloud when he put in one finger then two, before gently sucking her clit.

She moaned louder as she spiraled towards an orgasm. “Move your middle finger higher. Higher!  _Fuck_.” She came all over his fingers, screaming, while he licked her pussy.

 

“I need a minute or ten,” Daisy panted, her cheeks red. "Then some food." She sighed contentedly.

Robbie smirked; it was silly but he felt proud that he could satisfy her.

“What’s that grin for?” Daisy teased, turning on her side. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Robbie smiled wider, and when she grinned back, Robbie felt a spark. It was warm and gentle, thawing the icy bands around his heart.

Could he learn to live again? Belong somewhere, with someone who knew his secrets and still chose to stay with him.

“I can bring you something to eat,” he murmured, eager to please her now. “Want to try some horchata?”

She bit her lip, and nodded, her eyes searching his face.

He found some shorts, and went to the kitchen, whistling.

He scrubbed his hands at the sink. How could he introduce her to Gabe?  His little brother was so protective. Robbie snorted, he could imagine all the questions the kid would have.

“He’s not a kid anymore,” Robbie mused, as he opened the fridge.

He winced when he couldn’t find a nice glass, and when he remembered he didn’t give her anything to drink with dinner. He should probably put some money aside to get a new set of dishes and flatware. Just because he was a bachelor, didn’t mean they couldn’t have pretty things.

Especially with a pretty girl coming around.

He reheated her food that she’d left on the table, counting down the 60 seconds for the microwave.

She’d eat, he’ll run her a bath, then get her all dirty again.

He put her plate and the glass of horchata on a tray, and on impulse, an apple from the fruit bowl. He was about to open the bedroom door when he went back to the kitchen and added a glass of water, in case she didn’t like the horchata.

“Wanna add a desert and some flowers, too, jackass?” he muttered to himself.

A hidden part of his brain thought that was actually a pretty neat idea.

“Hey what do you like for breakfast?” Robbie asked as he opened his bedroom door, trying not to spill anything.

The room was empty.

His blood turned cold and he placed the tray down on his dresser.

“Daisy?” he called out, hesitantly. The bed was made, and his clothes were neatly folded on his nightstand.

How did she leave without him seeing or hearing her?

“Doesn’t matter,” Robbie spoke aloud.

He sat down heavily on the bed, and it smelled like her and fuck, why were his eyes wet.

“You really are a little bitch.” He wiped his eyes, remembering what Daisy told him. But didn’t he know she was playing him, again? Just like the time when she crashed that Escalade, and this time after she showed up at his job.

And she knew about Gabe and his secret.

“Why are you so stupid?” He punched the bed, and something fluttered to the ground.

It was an old envelope, with ‘overdue’ angrily stamped on the front it in red, and looped handwriting on the back.

Great, she knows I’m behind on bills, Robbie thought bitterly.

> _Sorry, I can’t do this. Macaroni._

Robbie stared, blankly. Then realization dawned, that what she was scared off wasn’t how far they’d gone together, but the softness afterward.

He clutched the paper to his chest, and he laid back on the bed, rolling to the side she was on and clutching the pillow she used.

He wasn’t used to crying, and the sound startled him.

Tomorrow, he’d shrug away the hurt, and push it aside, add it to the pile that he kept buried.  But for the rest of the night, he’d allow himself to feel.

* * *

 

Daisy had panicked when she heard him whistling as he left the room, and went into survival mode. She straightened up the room, and silently put on her clothes, then rummaged in his drawer for something to write on. And like the coward she was, she exited through the bathroom window. It was a tight squeeze, but she made it.

She’d made a note of all the exits the first time she was at his house.

She’d pushed the drapes to the side, so she could peer in to see his reaction. Would he go all Matchstick head? Punch a hole in the wall? She needed to see some confirmation that leaving him was the right thing to do.

When he wiped his eyes the first time, she thought maybe he got something in it.

Then when his face fell, and he clutched the envelope like it was a letter from a lover, her stomach sank.

He was hugging her pillow now, crying and looking lost, and it was like a punch to her stomach.

“This is why I need to stay away,” Daisy wiped her own eyes. She hefted her backpack, and quietly left, walking into the night, and away from Robbie Reyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday agentmmayy! :)  
> Love you, girl!  
> last warning for everyone else to read the tags :)

* * *

 

Daisy slept fitfully that night after she left Robbie’s house.

The only spot she could get in her usual overnight parking garage was under a light, and the brightness kept her awake. That and thinking about how she left Robbie and lost Lincoln's clothes.

How she'd lost Lincoln then left SHIELD.

How Lincoln left her.

Running away didn’t help, because the wreckage came from her, she was just moving the debris to new places.

The next morning, she went to Robbie’s house, ringing the doorbell, once, twice, then banging on the door.

He deserved a proper goodbye.

There were movements on the other side, and the door cracked open, but as soon as Robbie saw her, he moved to slam it.

“Wait!” Daisy quaked it back open. “Let me in. Please.”

He glowered, and turned around.

“Listen, Robbie. I’m sorry-” Daisy began as she followed him inside.

“Not one word out of your mouth.” He cut her off bitterly, before heading into the kitchen. “And why you didn't just pick the lock like the last time?” He dumped the contents of a black and silver mug in the sink.

“I kinda have to use words to answer that?” Daisy gave him a lopsided smile. Reyes was always in the damn kitchen, she mused.

“What do you want?” Robbie placed the mug in the dishwasher, then faced her, his face stony.

“Just to talk.”

“I'm done talking with you,” Robbie retorted, pulling off his t-shirt and heading to his bedroom.

Daisy hurried after him.

“I know you’re upset-” Daisy tried again, then stopped, frowning. “Uh- what are you doing?”

Robbie was by his nightstand taking out the opened box of condoms and lube. “I came to _talk,_ not have sex.” She folded her arms.

“You can walk your pretty ass out if you don’t want to fuck,” Robbie growled, pulling down his shorts. “Just like you did last night.”

“I know that I hurt you-”

“You wish you did,” Robbie scoffed, lying. “I'm fine.”

Daisy softened and she glanced on the bed. He’d slept on the side closer to the window, where she’d lain.

What was one more time?

“Tell me a fantasy,” she pulled off her hat and tossed it on her dresser. “Something you’ve never told anyone.”

Robbie glared, his temper igniting. She left him, and now she was wanted to sashay her ass back and give instructions like nothing happened?

He’d give her a fantasy all right.

“Strip, and get on the bed.” He moved to close the drapes, and soon the room was blanketed in darkness.

“I don’t know-”

Robbie was in front of her in two long strides.

“Since you can _write_ the safeword,” Robbie’s mouth twisted. “Feel free to speak it.” And he ripped her shirt, the buttons popping off.

“What the fuck?” Daisy shoved him hard. “That’s a new shirt.”

“What did I tell you about obeying when you’re in my bedroom?”

“I don’t obey anyone,” Daisy bit out. “You don’t own-”

Robbie grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back. “I own your pussy, it's mine.” He pushed her to the bed, and as she scrambled to get up, he pulled her leggings and panties down, while she kicked and fought him.

“Say the fucking safeword if you want me to stop,” Robbie’s voice rose.

“I don’t want to,” Daisy shot back. “I want to fight.” She pushed him off, and almost got away but he was too quick and captured her again. She collapsed in his arms, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

“I think I didn’t spank you enough last night.” Robbie pulled her across him face down, pinning her arms behind her back.

She wriggled, and he moved her so her plump ass was right under his hand.

“You comfortable?” he smoothed his other palm down her back and kissed her neck.

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“God, yes.” She looked up, glaring.

“Good.” And he slapped her ass, the sound echoing. “This is for lying the first time we met.” He cracked her again. “And for showing up at my job.” He rubbed her flesh and gave her a moment before spanking her harder. “And for bringing up my brother.” He hit her ass again.

She was gasping with each hit, but the pain was blurring out her constant heartache, giving her something else to concentrate on. Like how wet she was getting between her thighs. Her eyes fluttered shut, and a tear tracked down her cheek.

Robbie stopped, and stroked her back and her ass.

“You good?” his voice was low, and when she looked up and saw his hooded eyes blazing with need, her nipples hardened.

“More,” she bit her lip. “Please.”

“You left me,” Robbie raised his hand, and smacked, the sound of his palm on her ass echoing. She moaned, as her pussy grew wetter.  Her ass still hurt from when he tried to put his cock in it, and the pain was delicious.

“Again,” she begged.

Robbie’s dick was hard, watching her flesh bounce, and her ass turn a deep rosy shade but she’d had enough.

“Get on the bed, and get on your knees.” He instructed her, helping her rise.

She obeyed, and knelt, presenting her back to him.

He stroked himself when he saw his palm prints on her flesh. “Bend over, and spread your legs."

Daisy was enjoying his fantasy of control and eagerly bent over on all fours, arching her back and showing him her asshole and hairless pussy.

“Spread my cunt,” Robbie was breathing heavily now, and letting his dark thoughts take over.

She spread her pussy lips, showing her pink inner walls, and how wet she was.

Robbie was stroking himself, and he guided the tip of his dick to her entrance. “Whose cunt is this?”

Daisy moaned. “Yours.”

He sank another couple inches in, and they both gasped. He palmed her ass and smacked it hard. “Did you get permission to leave last night?”

“No,” she cried, arching back on his dick. “I’m sorry.”

He spanked her again, before sinking more of his cock in. “I wanted to fuck my pussy but I didn’t get the chance.”

“You can fuck it now.”

Robbie tangled his hand in her hair, and pulled it, and thrust deeply when she cried out, her back arching.

She was soaking wet, and he wanted to remain buried in her heat.

“Fuck my mouth,” Daisy gasped. “I want to choke on it.”

Robbie squeezed his eyes shut, and had to hold off cumming.

He pulled out and spun her around, and she opened her mouth ready to take him. His cock was wet with her juices and his precum, and she closed her eyes, sucking hungrily.

“Fuck, Daisy,” Robbie groaned, “You’re gonna suck all the cum out of me.”

He began fucking her mouth when she moaned. “You came back to get fucked, huh? If you stay I’ll make sure you get my cum in every hole.”

Daisy stopped, and came his dick with a pop. “Let me get on top. Please.”

Robbie groaned but nodded, and soon she was straddling him, sinking on his dick.

He slapped her ass as soon as she was fully on him.  “Fuck me like you own me,” he ordered, his voice raspy.

She linked their hands, and she slowly began to fuck him, moving up and down.

His eyes drifted shut, and his cheeks were flushed, and Daisy felt a rush of tenderness.

Damn endorphins.

“Kiss me,” Robbie's eyes fluttered open. “Please.”

Daisy leaned down, and gently brushed her lips on his, and when he groaned, she slipped her tongue in, to taste him.

“Still sweet,” she smiled against his mouth.

“That’s because you’re here now.” Robbie kissed her softly, his hands drifting to her hips, as he helped her get the rhythm he wanted. She adjusted herself, so her clit could get the delicious sensations as she rode him, and soon they were kissing urgently as she fucked him, racing towards a climax.

Daisy fell off the edge first, and as her pussy convulsed on his dick, he followed, moaning her name.

He’d follow her anywhere, he realized.

The descent back to Earth was a slow one, as Daisy stretched out on the bed and cuddled into Robbie.

He rubbed her back, long, even strokes.

“I’m leaving to go back where I came from.”

“Where’s that?” Robbie carefully looked away.

“Classified,” Daisy told him truthfully. “I’ve been running away from some things. I need to go where I belong.”

Robbie didn’t say anything.

“I can't give you what you need, Robbie.” Daisy was drawing lazy circles on his chest.

“Did I ask you for anything?” Robbie’s voice cracked.

Daisy's eyes grew wet. She'd written the manual on pretending not to care.

“I'm still in love with my boyfriend,” she confessed.

Robbie's face drained of color. “You have a boyfriend?” He pushed her off him, furious.

“Had,” Daisy’s face crumpled. “He’s dead. Because of me.”

Robbie’s lips parted at the stark pain on her face.

“I'm not a good person,” she continued. “But you know that, right?” She wiped her eyes.

“Don’t say that.”

“I'm trying to-" Daisy frowned as she searched for the word. “Atone? Atone for my sins. But I keep fucking up.”

Robbie reached out and stroked her face, and she leaned into his palm.

“I don't think so,” he said, gently.

“I lost a bag that had my boyfriend's clothes in it.” Daisy stared off into the distance. “I'm so stupid.”

“Don't call yourself that,” Robbie pulled her closer. “And you're always losing bags. You left your backpack last night cause you were in a hurry to leave me.” He fixed her hair and smoothed it. “And a bag fell out at Canelo’s when you brought your van in. It's at the office.”

Daisy's heart hammered as hope surfaced. “Was it a black and grey drawstring with an eagle on it?”

“I dunno. Ignacio texted me this morning. Wanna go check it out?”

“You'd do that for me?” Daisy asked shyly.

I think I love you, Robbie thought. I'd face God and the Devil for you.

“Let's go. The shop opens at 10. We can get there before anyone shows up.”

Daisy jumped up as she glanced at Robbie's clock. It was 8.10. If it was her SHIELD bag, she'd give Robbie a fantasy he'd never forget.

* * *

 

She smiled as she sat in Robbie’s Charger. Just like that, she remembered being Skye and how he drove her to get Coulson.

God, that was a long time ago. Sure, bad things had happened, but she was glad she wasn’t that foolish girl anymore.

“You think it's really my bag?” she asked for the umpteenth time, as she sipped coffee from a Raiders travel mug.

“Only one way to find out.” Robbie was practical.

“Want some?” Daisy offered him some coffee when the Charger stopped at a red light. “You dumped all yours out when I came.” The corner of her mouth lifted in a smile. “I’m extra grumpy without caffeine in the morning.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Robbie accepted the mug, and when their fingers brushed, he shivered. She noticed, smiling wider, and he blushed.

“Thanks,” he murmured, feeling his neck and ears get hot. All from a smile and the touch of her hand.

A car horn blared, breaking the quiet, apparently, the light had turned green.

Robbie Reyes, mooning over a girl and missing the light. He was so fucked.

 

* * *

 

It was her SHIELD bag, in Canelo’s office, and when Daisy saw Lincoln’s clothes inside, she pulled them out, clutching them to her, and inhaling. They didn’t smell like him anymore, she realized.

“He must have been a good guy,” Robbie cleared his throat.  He was watching her, an inscrutable expression on his face.

“He was the best.” Daisy pushed them back in the bag. “And because of that, he’s dead.”

“Death comes to everyone, the best and the worst.” Robbie thought about his own death, and resurrection. And every time he took a life, part of him died.

Soon, he’d be a living corpse.

“Thanks for helping me Mr. Reyes,”  Daisy walked towards him. “But I can’t pay.”

Robbie blinked from his reverie. “Um-"

“Is there anything I can do since I don’t have any money?” She walked him back to the desk.

They were in the tiny front office, with the lone ancient cash register and assorted car parts that had no place to go.

Robbie's cock sprang to life and he realized what she was doing.

“Maybe I can give you something else," Daisy continued, pulling Robbie closer by his belt loop.

Robbie leaned in. “We still have the safeword, right?” he asked softly.

She nodded, kissing his neck.

“I think I need it,” Robbie whispered, his cheeks flushing. “Mrs. Canelo’s picture is on the wall-"

“Are you scared, Reyes?”  Daisy teased, starting to pull her top off. She was wearing only a ribbed tank since he’d ripped her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples pebbled.

“She taught my First Communion and Confirmation classes,” Robbie stammered. He pulled Daisy’s top back down.

“Come on,” Daisy pulled his shirt out of his pants. “Live a little!"

"No, stop," Robbie had the fear of God in him now. "We can't here."

Daisy narrowed her eyes, then turned around to find the offending picture. Sure enough, in between a crucifix with INRI in blood red letters, and a picture of Our Lady of Perpetual Help was the stern visage of Mrs. Canelo peering down.

“I feel judged,” Daisy stepped closer to Robbie.  “Fine. Let’s go.”

Robbie tugged her hand, and when she looked up, he dropped a kiss on her lips. “Thank you for understanding.”

Daisy didn’t get to reply, because at that moment someone burst into the office.

“Roberto? What are you doing here? You gave me a heart attack!” a tiny woman screeched, her glasses perched on her nose. “Who is this girl?”

“Uh- Morning Mrs. Canelo,” Robbie stammered. “This is Daisy.”

“I’m here to do the books because Gabe is away,” the older woman surveyed Daisy up and down. “Why are you here?”

“Robbie brought me to get my bag,” Daisy smiled. “We’re leaving now.”

“Humph,” was all she said.

“That could have been really bad,” Robbie sighed when they got to his car. “Head back to the house?”

“Sorry,” Daisy smiled sheepishly.

“Don’t be sorry,” Robbie made sure the windows were up before he leaned over and caressed Daisy’s nipple. “You still owe me, Ms. Johnson.” He pushed the straps down of her tank.  “And I intend to collect.”

Daisy’s eyes fluttered shut as she let the sensations flow through her as Robbie pushed her tank down, exposing her breasts, instructing her to keep it like that till they got home.

Everything was still a mess, but as Robbie raced back to the house, she realized maybe in the wreckage, their escapes could create something special.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt: "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh." Thanks agentmmayy!

* * *

Daisy’s panties were damp by the time they got home and when she got in the door, she pushed Robbie to the faded sofa.

"Sit," she ordered, straddling him, and reaching for his belt buckle.

“Got something in there?” Robbie gripped her hand tightly.

“It belongs to me,” Daisy leaned over and bit his lower lip,  her eyes bright. "So yeah."

A thrill shot through Robbie seeing her like this. Carefree, playful, happy.

“Strip.” Robbie laid his head back. “Show me your tits.”

“Show me your dick,” Daisy teased, her lips at his neck now. She gently grazed her teeth on his skin before kissing it.

“Take it out,” Robbie spread his legs to give her better access.

Daisy  unbuttoned his jeans but unzipping was difficult over his erection.

“A little help here,” Daisy shot him a look.

“You want it, get it.” Robbie smirked, getting  more comfortable. Pleasure was blooming but something else, that made him think of redemption and finding forever.

Daisy licked her lips at the challenge.

She left his pants alone, and leaning forward, she brushed her lips on his.

"Come on," she coaxed, nuzzling him. "Show me that hard cock."

She was rapidly learning that he loved kissing her, and sure enough, his hands tangled in her hair, pulling her close as he captured her mouth, his tongue claiming her as his.

She moaned, and pulled her tank  down, baring her breasts.

“Beautiful,” Robbie hands drifted lower, seeking her nipples. 

A jolt of heat went straight to her clit, and Daisy rocked on him, tossing her hair and closing her eyes.

“Fuck, girl,” Robbie rasped. “So sexy.” He was staring at her hips, while he played with her breasts. “Take of your fucking clothes." He slapped her ass. 

Daisy stood up, her eyes at half mast, and pulled off her top, and pants, remaining only in black lace panties.

“Touch yourself ,” Robbie’s voice was hoarse.

Daisy's fingers trailed to her nipples

“Pull them. The way you want me to.” Robbie was breathing heavily now. 

Daisy was happy to obey,  as she closed her eyes, and moaned,  stretching her nipples, till they were obscenely long.

“So fucking hot,” Robbie was slowly letting himself lose control, letting the fantasy take over. “Bring my pussy here.”

She began to straddle him when he stopped her.

“The only way you're getting off is on my thigh.” He moved her to his left thigh. “Make yourself cum.”

“Robbie, please,” Daisy whimpered. “I need your cock.” 

“I know, babe,” Robbie soothed, as his hands went under the waist band of her panties to grip her ass. He squeezed and urged her to move.

“Fuck,” Daisy moaned. “I want you in me.” But her hips were moving, grinding on Robbie’s hard thigh.

Her eyes fluttered shut as the sensations overtook her, and pushed her higher.

“That's it, girl,” Robbie was getting even harder watching the pleasure on her face. “I want to fuck a juicy cunt. Make it wet for me.” He spanked her ass again, his fingers biting into her flesh.

With a moan, Daisy leaned over and kissed him, tangling her tongue with his, then sucking it.

“I'm cumming,” she rasped. “Fuck.”

Waves of pleasure cascaded, as she rode his thigh and she cried out Robbie’s name as a fierce orgasm overtook her.

He held her gently, kissing her face as she panted and came down from the high.

"I got you," he murmured. "You're safe."

 She sniffled as warmth spread in her chest. "You didn't-" she began.

"I'm about to, _mi amor_ ," Robbie helped her up. "On your knees."

He ended up fucking her from behind, and didn't last long. A few strokes inside her wet heat, and he was orgasming. 

 "Good thing I already finished," she smiled as he held her tight. 

Robbie sighed, thankful she didn't pick up on what he called her.

"My brother isn't back till tomorrow. Spend the day?"

"Only if you feed me," Daisy nestled in him. "And let me nap." 

Robbie welcomed the pleasure blooming in his chest. He'd have his personal hell back when she left.

Right now,  he would just escape.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated! I want to continue this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding this chapter to set up for an anon prompt I received on Tumblr :)

* * *

 

Robbie’s house had only one bath, however, it was remodeled into a functional walk-in shower after Gabe's accident. The walls and floor were a durable stone and all of the plumbing was accessible.

“Me and my Uncle did it together,” Robbie said, as he washed Daisy's hair. “He’s  an engineer but he’s good with his hands.” Neither mentioned that he was still in prison.

“You're good with your hands, too,” Daisy hummed as Robbie’s fingers massaged her scalp.

“What do you feel like eating?” Robbie asked as he rinsed the suds out her hair. He only had a men’s 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner, and he hoped it didn't mess up her hair.

Daisy tipped her face up and smiled. “You pick.”

Robbie leaned down and kissed her softly, the warm water caressing them both.

“Stand,” he murmured, pulling her up.

Daisy held her breath, expecting him to maneuver her so they could fuck. Both their bodies were slippery and she held on to him tightly.

“I can't wash you if you're hugging me,” Robbie chided, but there was a smile in his voice.

“Making sure I didn't fall.” Daisy lied, feeling foolish, as Robbie lathered up a washcloth with a bar of soap.

Any expectation of a sexy and intimate shower evaporated as he proceeded to wash her like she was a street urchin who’d never had a bath.

“Hey,” she yelped, as he scrubbed the back of knees.

“Sorry,” Robbie took the handheld showerhead and rinsed her off. “Spread your legs.”

Daisy grinned; she'd spread them alright. She pushed Robbie to sit on the stone bench, then raised her leg to rest on it, so her pussy was lewdly in his view.

“Thanks,” Robbie smirked and started the handheld showerhead again, his fingers parting her folds.

Daisy bit her lip as the water touched her clit. “Can you, ah,  make the pressure harder?”

Robbie’s eyes warmed, as he did just that, adjusting the spray to a steady jet of water. “Like this?” he asked, as her hands guided him to where she wanted the blast of water.

Daisy’s eyes drifted closed. “Put your finger in.”

Robbie switched hands so he could finger Daisy, while the water massaged her clit.

“Yes, right there,” Daisy moaned low. The fluttering of an orgasm was starting, and she wanted it.

“That’s enough,” Robbie removed his finger, deciding to tease her.  “I need some hot water to shower too.” He directed the water down her legs now.

“I wasn’t-”

“All done.” Robbie patted her thigh and then stood up, thinking about how hot she would be for him when he came out. “I put some clothes for you on my bed.”

“But I-”

“The green towel is yours.” Robbie opened the door and delicately shoved her out. “Don’t touch yourself without me, okay?”

“Okay.” Daisy pouted, her clit still humming.

Robbie met her scowling face with a soft smile, and pulled her closer for a kiss, before breaking into a grin against her lips.

“What’s so funny?” Daisy rubbed her nose on his.

“You could use my toothbrush, too.”

They both laughed like children as Daisy pushed him back in the shower, under the falling water.

* * *

 

Robbie had laid out an old pair of his jeans, soft and faded from repeated washings and another white tank top for her to wear. The pants were too long, but with her ass and thighs, it actually fit around her hips.

“Well that’s not mortifying at all,” Daisy muttered, as she reached for the top to finish dressing.

Lincoln’s clothes always swallowed her, she remembered. Made her feel safe and protected, like she belonged somewhere.

And for the first time in a long time, Daisy remembered him with a fluttering of happiness, not just soul-crushing despair.

* * *

 

Robbie had come out of the shower, with every intention of fucking Daisy hard and deep before they went out to eat.

But when he entered the room, she was in his clothes, looking like she belonged in them, with him, like she was his woman. She was humming as she brushed her hair which was drying in soft waves.

She was so beautiful, Robbie sighed.

Their eyes met in the mirror, and she smiled softly, and he just knew she was about to apologize for using his things.

“Take whatever you need.” Robbie held her gaze. “Anything.”

Daisy scrunched her nose. “You wouldn’t happen to have a flat iron?”

“No, sorry,” Robbie walked into the room. “You look perfect, though.”

“Perfectly horny,” Daisy crossed her arms. “You left me hanging.”

“Sorry,” Robbie looked away as he pulled on his clothes.  He wanted to hold her tight and beg her to stay, forget about SHIELD. But that was her family, how could he? She would be going soon. “There’s a Colombian restaurant that has really good food,” he changed the subject. “We can eat there?”

Daisy's stomach rumbled loudly, and she blushed.

“ _Ven_ ,” she said, with a question in her voice, remembering what he’d told her the other night.

Robbie obeyed, walking towards her with an unnamed emotion on his face. He kissed her forehead, and when she snuggled into him, he held her tightly, wondering how he could ask an angel to stay with a devil like him.

“Let me brush your hair,” he said, instead.

* * *

 

The ride to the restaurant was a silent one.

Robbie was in a pensive mood and rebuffed her naughty attempts to distract him. When she tried to touch his cock, he held her hand, linking their hands together.

“When are you leaving?” he asked as he pulled up to a small restaurant with a Colombian flag out front.

“Not till I get my nap. And car sex.” Daisy grinned, hoping to rile a response.

Robbie’s mouth tensed, and he released her hand to get out the car.

“Wait,” Daisy tugged him back. “Um-kiss?” She knew something was wrong, but he wouldn’t talk, wouldn’t flirt. But he loved kissing her right?

Robbie inhaled, and reached over the gear shift and cupped her cheek. “You know this is just temporary, right?”

Daisy’s stomach dropped and her eyes stung like she’d been slapped. “I know.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Robbie grimaced. “Don't make it harder. I thought you of all people would know that.”

“I of all people _should_ know that,” Daisy’s mouth trembled, as she pulled away and slammed out the car. She was so stupid. Always had been. Still was.  

“Daisy, I'm sorry,” Robbie said, scrambling out of the car. “I just don’t anyone to get hurt.”

“It’s all good, don't worry about it,” Daisy lied. “I’ve never had Colombian food before.”  Another lie. “Is it like Mexican?”

A shot rang out before Robbie could answer and a scream sounded.

It was Daisy.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to get more explicit, guys!


End file.
